Fuel cells are used for generating electricity based upon an electrochemical reaction. A variety of components are included within a fuel cell unit. Many of those components are typically realized in the form of a plate or sheet. For example, reactants are distributed through a fuel cell along channels formed in plates. Coolant distribution channels in plates facilitate moving a coolant fluid through the fuel cell.
Providing adequate coolant in a fuel cell is necessary to prevent membrane degradation that can result in reduced fuel cell performance or component failure. Typical coolant channel configurations direct coolant along a plurality of channels across a plate from one side including the coolant inlet to an opposite side including the coolant outlet. Such configurations have proven useful for many fuel cell arrangements but they are not capable of adequately satisfying the cooling needs in all possible fuel cell configurations.